The present invention relates generally to fuel filters for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a pre-filled fuel filter adapted to be readily installed when necessary without requiring an available source of supply of fuel.
Conventional diesel-fuel internal combustion engines of the type utilized in commerical trucks and the like utilize a replaceable fuel filter basically comprising an outer filter casing containing suitable filtering material and defining an internal fuel flow path through the filter material for separating water, debris and other contaminants and the like from the engine's fuel supply as it is delivered to the engine for operation. During the winter months particularly, such fuel filters may be subject to premature failure when cold conditions cause water separated by the filter to freeze, resulting in a breakdown of the engine's normal operation. Replacement of the fuel filter is required under such circumstances in order to return the engine to normal service. As is known, the installation of a suitable replacement filter requires that the new filter be initially with a suitable quantity of fuel to prevent occurrence of a vapor lock in the fuel delivery system. This procedure, of course, presents no particular problems when carried out at a normal engine service facility having a readily available supply of fuel. However, engine breakdowns of the aforementioned type normally do not conveniently occur at or near such facilities and, accordingly, when a fuel filter-related engine breakdown occurs while a truck is in normal road operation, it is necessary for the operator to call a tow truck to transport the broken-down vehicle to a service facility to carry out the otherwise simple replacement of the fuel filter. As will thus be understood, such relatively minor fuel filter-related breakdowns often result in the loss of many hours of truck service and a corresponding loss in operating revenues.